


If the innocent are unjust, I'd rather be counted among the guilty.

by Sherbet_steve



Series: Movie fics [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: Ableism, Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha Gabriel (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Gabriel and Aziraphale, Aziraphale is a sad bunny, Aziraphale is precious, Bottom Aziraphale, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Crowley is Sad, Crowley is an asshole, Don't @ Me, Gabriel is not a bad guy, Gore, I make no promises, I really don't hate Beelzebub, I really don't know how to tag, I ship Crowley and Aziraphale, I'm just trying to cover everything, It's not a happy ending or a sad ending, Jealous Crowley, Jealous Gabriel, Jealousy, Kinda sorta maybe infidelity, M/M, Movie Fusion, No one likes this movie but me, Not Beta Read, Omega Aziraphale, Other, Out of Character, People are really selfish in this fic, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, Poor Adam, Portray it as you may, Possibly Unrequited Love, Red Riding Hood Fusion, Sexism, Shadwell is not a nice person, She does what she has to, So this isn't as hard for me as it may be to some of y'all, Tags to be added, Unrequited Love, Violence, Warlock is older than the main characters, We were on a break! Vibes, Witch Trials, adult warlock, but it's my fic, everyone is really out of character, gabriel is sad, he genuinely likes Aziraphale, honestly, i can do what i want, implied suicidal thoughts, it gets sad, it's really not that terrible of a story even with the tags, mentioned prostitution, not by any of the good characters, potential suicide, relationships and relatives from canon do not apply, the story really isn't as bad as the tags make it seem, this is kinda not a happy story but it's self indulgement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: He never worried about falling; such a thing was never possible in this weightless world....A retelling of the 2011 Red Riding Hood movie





	1. Not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics is Aziraphale's thoughts not to give too much away

Not a chapter, but this is the playlist I wrote to

You can read it to

But let me know what you think!!!

https://open.spotify.com/user/pbercume/playlist/3Fnlqb44LTgLNeukEFMc7L?si=TTes1IhTTfmfVRVx_giKqw

I'll list the songs in case you dont have Spotify

Simple Pleasures - Jake Bugg  
Safer in the Forest/ Love song for poor Michigan - La Dispute  
Roslyn - Cullen  
Done All Wrong - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club  
Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation  
I love you - Billie Eilish  
Coming back - Mitch King  
Step - Vampire Weekend  
Oats in the water - Ben Howard  
Never gonna love again - Lykke Li  
Roslyn - Bon Iver, St. Vincent  
Such small hands - La Dispute  
No hard feelings - Manchester Orchestra  
Sick in the Head - The Lumineers  
Patience - The Lumineers  
Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright  
I'm on fire - Awolnation  
Skinny Love - Birdy  
The Medic - Fixing  
Stubborn Love - The Lumineera  
Werewolf - Savage Radley  
Seven Swans - Sufjan Stevens  
Overbehind - Flor  
Bright and Future - Henry Jamison  
Saint Bernard - Lincoln  
The winner takes it all - Carla Bruni  
Arsonist's Lullaby - Hozier  
Woman (Reading) - La Dispute  
Holocene - Bon Iver  
The wolves (Act I and II) - Bon Iver  
The night we met - Lord Huron  
Everything is alright - Glorious Sons  
Could never be heaven - Brand New  
If I believe you - The 1975  
Slow Black River - Iron & Wine  
Coyote Caller - Joshua Jones  
Can't get it right - Matthew Perryman  
Bottom of the River - Delta Rae  
Old time religion - Parker Millsap  
Heartbeats - Jose Gonzalez  
Sleep on the floor - Lumineers  
Long way from home - Lumineers  
All the pretty girls - Kaleo  
Broken Bones - Kaleo  
Painting Grey's - Emmit Fenn  
Save Yourself - Kaleo  
I can't go on without you - Kaleo  
Dead Sea - Lumineers  
Cold - Aqualung, Lucy Schwartz  
Sirenum Scopuli - Chelsea Wolfe  
Everybody wants to rule the world - Lorde  
How to disappear completely - Radiohead  
Slip - Elliot Moss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen lemme know what you think! I think it's a cool ambiance


	2. Prologue

_I am a common omega. I was born in a common cottage in a common village. My life would likely be no different from yours, were it not for the most uncommon events that occurred during the winter of the year of our Lord thirteen twenty-five. About people. About love. But mainly, I learned about loss._

In a night, a clearing in a forest was lit up by orange flames, casting eerie shadows through the leaves. A large man tossed a piece of wood into the flames of the giant campfire.

_To this day, I am the only person that I know to be living who knows the whole truth about that horrible time. This is my tale_

Three knights returned from the crusades, scarred and beleaguered, their armor in full disarray yet adorned with souvenirs from the middle east, sat camped in a clearing, their cart on a nearby roadside. Lightning flashed in the distance as the youngest knight, who’s sword probably weighed more than he did, hitched a nervous horse to a tree. The teen stroked the horse’s neck, calming it as a wolf howled in the distance. The boy suddenly looked somewhat nervous, as well. He quickly joined the others at the fire. He wrung his hands together as he turned to a sturdy knight to his left.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” The grizzled knight responded.

The wolf howled again as the teen shivered in fear. “The innkeeper told me--”

The knight scoffed at the boy, just reading by his look, “I know what he told you. He told you about the wolf. The beast of the Villiers la CroisaCe People of that village have been spreading that nonsense since before you were a tickle in your Daddy’s prick. I’d give you a whipping for believing it if I thought it would do any good.”

Another knight quite older stared into the fire before speaking, “I used to travel these woods. They told the same stories then that they do now. Only I heard them from a man who saw the beast with his own eyes.”  
The rotund knight shook his head, “Half the people in these parts claim to have seen it.”

“This man claimed it was the last thing he ever saw. The wolf took his eyes and had his face. I saw his scars and empty eye sockets. His skin looked like it was on inside out. It didn’t seem to me like the kind of thing a man would make up a story about.” The older man shrugged as his companions shared worried looks.

The sky erupted with a downpour of rain. The knights took shelter, sleeping under their cart. Lightning flashed, and the horse let out a series of worrying whinnies. The young knight stirred awake only to hear the sound of the rain. He wondered if he was only imagining. He reluctantly ventured out to investigate. He hurried over to the tree where he tied the horse only to find emptiness and a rope blowing in the wind. Lightning lit up the sky again, and the boy started to shiver. From somewhere in the darkness, a bone-chilling gnawing sound was heard, along with tearing and popping. The young knight slowly turned around  
Not far away, the boy made out a shape in the darkness. The poor horse was on its side, wheezing helplessly as something man-shaped crouched next to the creature. Whatever the thing was as it was shrouded in shadow was eating the horse alive. The boy stumbled away in horror as he hurriedly made his way to his companions, frantically shaking them awake. ]

“What the devil are you--?”

“Wait, wait! Be quiet!” The teen raised a hand, hearing something else in the darkness. The group listened as footsteps approached through the mud. The teen clutched a dagger as the older knight stayed him terrified. The boy followed his gaze, getting a good look at the figure walking toward them, proving only to scare them further. The menacing creature stopped near the cart as the men huddled together. The figure slowly walked around the cart -- It suddenly jumped atop the cart now above the knights. With each spine-tingling step, the boards of the wooden cart creaked and bent under its weight. A long beat and then the figure jumped down again, landing behind the men. The alphas were quivering like children as the figure paused. Suddenly the cart was flipped like it weighed nothing revealing the terrified knights below. Lightning flashed as a shadow fell over them. The men scrambled to their feet, but the oldest knight slipped in the mud. The teen stopped to help him, but the old knight started screaming, something growled, and the boy stopped short at sight. The other hefty alpha turned and ran.

“Wait! We have to help him!”

The man ignored him as the old knight shrieked. That same sickening tearing and popping from before filled the air. The boy looked around quickly and saw a curved Arabian scimitar laying in the mud, fallen from the overturned wagon. The teen grabbed it as the fat knight ran. He hefted it, upholding the blade. Although he was young, he had used it before. The rain beat down the teen’s face as he confronted the thing devouring the old knight. The cowardly knight ran through the forest without looking back. He heard a loud howl behind him, tears mixing with the rain as streams of piss ran down his legs. He ran faster as he listened to the boy screaming. Blind panic began to set in. His head was filled with the sounds of his heavy breathing and hard footfalls in the mud. Crashing thunder around him as he ran fast enough, he almost fell into the rushing river that crossed his path. He looked around desperately for a way to pass. The river was gorged with water racing fast as his heart. In a flash of lightning, he spotted a fallen tree spanning the length of the riverbed.

The knight hurried to it, the bark was smooth and slick from the rain, meaning walking across wasn’t an option. He edged forward in a crawl on his hands and knees. His eyes flicked across the waters, nervously surging under him. He was almost across when he heard a low snarl. He froze and looked back. , the figure growled at the knight, standing obscured in the darkness on the other riverbed. The cowardly alpha tried to crawl away but slipped, nearly falling into the river. Suddenly the tree began the move. He hung on for dear life as he looked back. The figure was behind him, slowly closing in. He slipped again as he tried to crawl. There was no seeming way to get away. He looked into the rushing waters; there was only one clear choice. The knight dive headfirst off of the tree--

He never hit the water. Something grabbed him by the legs and stopped him short. The knight cried out and looked up at the thing dangling him helplessly above the water as he wept. The knight was yanked away out of sight, never to be seen again.


	3. To be a part of his ripple-less world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is a stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aziraphale's friends.
> 
> Bellum is Latin for war i believe  
and Lues is a form of pestilence also in Latin. So you can imagine them as War and Pollution or just some rando :)

A butcher quickly and expertly cut the throat of a pig, hung upside down by it’s hind legs. It kicked and squirmed as it bled out into a pan. Villagers bustled along a muddy road. A merchant sold his wares as a disheveled man locked up in the stockade. The clang of a blacksmiths hammer echoed down the street. On the surface, it was a typical French medieval village. But something was wrong. There was a pall that hung over the place. The people were beaten and subdued.  
A lonely sign hung in the village green, displaying a crude drawing of a moon, three-quarters full. The moon had a vaguely sinister face glaring at the people.

A tiny spider spun its web in the corner of a homey cottage as a pretty young omega stared at it. Aziraphale scooped the creature up and stared fascinated as it crawled around on his hand. The home belonged to the medieval peasant family of Aziraphale’s mother, Uriel, in her late thirties, his sister Michael and his father, Sandalphon. All beta’s except for Aziraphale, a blessing to the family when he was born an omega. Michael and Uriel worked in the garden as Aziraphale emerged from the cottage, daintily carrying the spider.

Michael rolled her eyes, “Honestly, Aziraphale. Just kill it.”

“I can’t it’s the fifth commandment. Thou shalt not kill.”

Michael scoffed as Aziraphale crouched, letting the spider crawl off of his hand. He watched it skitter away then called to Uriel feigning nonchalance.

“I’m going to take Father some water.”

“Alright. Don’t be long,”

Aziraphale smiled then grabbed a bucket and ladle, anxiously heading toward the village as Michael watched him go dubiously.  
Aziraphale struggled to draw water from a well. Even toiling and sweaty, Aziraphale’s beauty stood in stark contrast to his squalid surroundings. Nearby a carpenter building a timber-framed structure, noticed his two young apprentices casting distracted glances in the omega’s direction. The carpenter smiled before calling out to Aziraphale.

“Hey, there! Let one of these young lads get that for you.”

“I can do it myself.” the carpenter smiled knowing, of course, that the omega could.

The village woodcutters were busy chopping down trees and hauling away the lumber. A group of them were in the midst of what looked to be a serious conversation. Aziraphale approached them with the bucket of water. One of the men turned and saw Aziraphale. Sandalphon was in his mid-forties but still handsome. He hid his dour expression and gave the omega a big smile to which Aziraphale returned.

“Mother thought you may be thirsty.”

“That was very thoughtful of her.”

Sandalphon gave Aziraphale a knowing look as he ladled a drink from the bucket. Aziraphale’s eyes drifted from his father to another woodcutter working by himself. Crowley was an alpha. He was newly 21, and darkly handsome. There was a dangerous edge to him. He made eye contact with Aziraphale for a moment. Crowley wiped his brown and called to their boss.

“I’m taking a break!”

“A break? Does that mean you’re going to start working?”

The other woodcutters laughed as Crowley walked away. Aziraphale’s gaze lingered a bit too long, and Sandalphon noticed. His father not entirely comfortable with what he saw.

Not far from where the woodcutters worked, Crowley waited impatiently. Soon Aziraphale approached smiling. Crowley took the omega in his arms with a happy growl as the alpha kissed Aziraphale deeply. Aziraphale held him tight loathe to let go.

“I was afraid you weren’t coming.”

“You should know better than that.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale again, before scenting the omega as he nibbled at his milky white throat, careful not to leave any marks. Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled up at him. He touched Crowley’s face gently.

“I think my sister is starting to suspect something.”

“Do you think she’ll tell your father?”

“I don’t care. I _wish_ Michael would tell my father. I want everyone to know. Besides, my father likes you.”

“Of course he does. Right up until the point where he figures out what I’m doing with his only omega son.”

Crowley glanced back, and Aziraphale followed his look. Through the trees, he saw his father and the group of the grim woodcutters, still in earnest conversation.

“What’s going on?”

Going by the look on Aziraphale’s face Crowley responded  
“You haven’t heard? Three men. They found them this morning just off the Center Road. At least they think it was three men. There wasn’t enough left to piece them back together.”

A long moment passed as Aziraphale took the information in “Was it the wolf?”

“Could it have been anything else?” Aziraphale shuddered

“No it couldn’t have been.”

“We should have killed that monster a long time ago.”

“I know. You say that every month.”

Crowley gave the omega a grim smile, then kissed Aziraphale. He kissed the alpha back eagerly, then tried to slow it down, it wasn’t easy.

“I better go.”

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Don’t get used to this. I start my sewing lessons next week.”

“You really think you can go all day without seeing me?”

“I’ll manage somehow.” he rolled his eyes “Pride is a cardinal sin, by the way.”

“I can think of worse sins I could be committing.” Aziraphale gave   
Crowley a cautioning look before leaving with a smile.

The village herald was busy changing the plank on the moon sign. Replacing the three-quarter moon to a picture of a half-moon, its face indifferent.  
“Half full! Half full!”

The next dawn, Uriel put bread and cheese into a basket as Aziraphale pulled on a drab hooded cloak.  
Uriel gave Aziraphale a stern look. “You mind your grandmother, understand? You’re her student now, the same as the other girls and omegas.”

“Yes, mother.” Uriel handed him the basket with a proud look.

“My last baby has grown up.”

At the crossroads, Aziraphale watched as a deaf boy performed simple sleight of hand magic tricks. His name was Adam, and he just turned 14, almost presenting as an alpha by the looks of it. Aziraphale applauded his performance and handed him a coin. Adam made the coin ‘disappear’ and smiled big, before running away.

An old Crazy looking woman with fiery red hair glared at Aziraphale, she was known around the village as Agnes the Nut,

“You’re only encouraging him.”

“I know.”

Three girls approached Aziraphale, Bellum, Lues, and Anathema, a playful puppy at their feet. Bellum and Lues looked tired, but Anathema greeted Aziraphale with a big smile.

“You look happy,” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows.

“Aren’t you excited.” Anathema took hold of Aziraphale’s elbow as they started walking. Lues rolled her eyes

“It’s too early to be excited.”

Anathema scoffed “I’m just trying to look on the bright side.”

Bellum rolled her eyes “Well stop it before somebody hurts you.” The girls and omegas laughed together as Anathema shook her head.  
The group left the village on a trail that led through the dark forest. The puppy stopped at the edge of the woods whining and refusing to follow. The path stretched out in front of the group as far as they could see. Bellum walked with Anathema as Lues hung back with Aziraphale brimming with juicy gossip.

“Did you hear about the Darley brothers?”

Aziraphale gasped “Oh, no! Which one?”

“Both! On the same night!”

Aziraphale gave an incredulous look as Lues tried to contain her laughter. Bellum heard and looked back, scowling at Aziraphale.

“Why does your grandmother have to live so far away?”

Aziraphale giggled. “What’s the matter, Bellum? Having trouble walking?” Lues laughed as Anathema frowned disapprovingly, Bellum shot Aziraphale a dirty look.

The group crossed a little wooden bridge that spanned a babbling brook, They followed the trail to a large cottage well past its prime. An older woman opened the door waving to the group. She was a tad withered, but her spirits high, and her eyes bright and beautiful. Chickens pecked and plucked around as the woman tugged at the crucifix necklace layered over a blue belted gown. This was madame Tracy as she liked to be called or Aziraphale’s grandmother. Uriel’s adopted mother.

“Well, stop dawdling, come on.” The girls hurried inside, but Tracy stopped Aziraphale.

“Your mother has warned you not to expect any special treatment from me?”

“Yes, ma’am” His grandmother eyed Aziraphale for a moment longer before breaking into a broad smile. She subtly handed the omega a bright red apple.

"Well, then your mother doesn’t know me very well, does she?” Aziraphale giggled as his grandmother ushered him inside.  
Tracy worked a pair of knitting needles, casting loops of red wool yarn as a black cat sat on her lap. Her bedchamber was hidden by a beautiful veil embroidered with palms and pomegranates. The girls and Aziraphale watched as she knitted.

“There. This is going to be my foundation. Everything I do now will build off of this.” She showed the row to Anathema

“Ana, is this a good foundation?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why not?”

“Well… you haven’t told us what you’re making.”

“There’s something else I haven’t told you. I haven’t told you why I’m making it. Before you begin any task, you must first always ask yourself why.”

“Why?” The girls laughed at Bellum’s question, but Tracy gave her a patient smile.

“Because understanding why you are doing something is the key to doing it successfully. So, before we begin today, let’s be certain that we have a good foundation. Who can tell me why you are here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! leave a comment! again unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own, if you catch anything let me know, but be respectful please!


	4. His leaving had been like snipping off the end of a rope - leaving two unraveling strands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale isn't a child anymore... he's learning the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me

Madame Tracy’s question was more loaded than any of their young minds liked to imagine. 

Lues furrowed her brow but piped in “To become seamstresses. To learn how to sew and mend clothes.”

“That’s what you are doing. But why are you doing it?” The grandmother was met with blank looks. It was clear that they hadn’t considered this ever. “Aziraphale, your sister studied with me last winter. What does she do now?”

Aziraphale shifted in place “She works with the women and omegas.”

Tracy nodded, “Why don’t you work with them?”

Aziraphale furrowed his brows, twisting his hands in his lap. “I don’t know how to yet.”

His grandmother nodded, “And how does that make you feel?” 

Aziraphale thought for a moment before he had an insight.  
“Like a child.” Tracy gave him a warm smile, then continued.

“You will be coming here every day for the next three months. During that time, I will teach you everything you need to know to be productive members of our community. But there is something far more important that will also be happening here.” The group was transfixed, paying close attention to the old woman, but Tracy seemed to be speaking directly to Aziraphale. “You will be proving your worth and learning your place in the world. And I promise you, when you leave here for the last time, you will never feel like children again.”

\--------------  
After dusk, the group of four returned to the village along the forest path. Waiting for them was Crowley. Aziraphale pretended not to notice the alpha, but as they passed Crowley called out to him:

“I need to talk to you.” Aziraphale turned to face him, trying to stay nonchalant.

“What about?” Crowley just looked at the omega for a beat. Aziraphale turned to see that the girls had stopped to watch. Aziraphale shot them a look, to which they took the hint to leave. Crowley walked up to Aziraphale with a guarded look.

“When were you planning on telling me?”

“Telling you what?”

Crowley held back a scoff, “That you’re engaged to be married to Gabriel Smythe….” Aziraphale gaped at him, stunned and confused.

“Gabriel Smythe? Is this a joke?”  
Crowley stepped closer, grabbing the pressed collar of his dress and pushing him against a nearby tree. The small omega squeaked as his back hit the rough bark. “Look at me. Just look at me and tell me you didn’t know.” Aziraphale gazed into his eyes; although he was frantic, he was honest, although he was reeling from the information.

“Who told you this?”

Crowley measured Aziraphale’s look and frowned, “Your father…”  
\------------------  
Aziraphale’s family gathered around their table, as Aziraphale and Michael listened to their parents in stunned silence. Uriel wiped her hard-working hands on the apron over her lap.

“It’s all been arranged. Your marriage to Gabriel will settle our debt to his father.” Aziraphale nodded, quite shaken. Sandalphon noticed how upset the omega was and sighed as Uriel continued.

“We know that you and Crowley have become friends. But now you have adult responsibilities. That means putting your family’s interests ahead of your own.”

Aziraphale nodded, still shocked, “So Gabriel Smythe is in the family’s interest, and Crowley is not?”

Sandalphon cut in “Crowley is a fine young man-”

“But what? He’s poor? He’s an orphan?”

Uriel scowled. “He’s not one of us. His parents were outsiders.”

“Why? Because they hadn’t lived here since Noah built the ark?”

Uriel narrowed her eyes, “You mind your tongue.” Aziraphale was about to snark back until he noticed Michael crying.

A moment passed before Michael looked up at her parents, “Do you realize how this makes me look? I’m older than him by more than a year. If anyone should be getting married in the spring, it’s me.” Everyone around the table was taken aback. Michael stormed out of the cottage, wiping away angry tears while Aziraphale watched her go.

Later that night in the common room of the cottage, Sandalphon smoked his pipe, troubled as Uriel sat nearby.  
Sandalphon didn’t bother looking at his wife as he spoke, “This was your idea. Now I have both of them hating me.” In the loft above Michael and Aziraphale laid in bed, while Michael was out Aziraphale, only pretended so he could eavesdrop.

Uriel sighed. “We knew Aziraphale was going to be stubborn. It wouldn’t be like him to simply do as he’s told. He’s too much like his grandmother.”

“That he is. What about Michael?”

“She’s a good girl, but she is still a child. Talk to her. You’re her father. She’ll listen to you.” Aziraphale glanced over at Michael to see that she had been eavesdropping too. Michael turned away embarrassed, Aziraphale gave his sister a sad look.

The next day there was a knock at the door, Aziraphale opened it to reveal Gabriel. Tall and handsome a bit awkward in his body, but he made up for it in charm. Aziraphale eyed the young alpha, a bit aloof.

“Hello, Aziraphale.”

“Hello, Gabriel.”

Aziraphale walked down the village road in awkward silence, “So I suppose you’ve heard.” Gabriel spoke.

“Yes. My parents are very pleased.”

“And you? Are you pleased?”

“It is a very generous arrangement.” Not quite the answer he was looking for Gabriel let the silence stretch on for another awkward beat.

“Do you have any other feelings about it? About me?”

“I’m not sure. We’ve never really talked that much.”

“I know. That’s why I asked you to walk with me. I wanted to talk.”

“What for?”

“Well… Because we are going to be husband and wife soon. You’ll be my omega and me your alpha.”

“Not until the spring festival. That’s months away. A lot can happen in a few months.” Gabriel failed at hiding his disappointment. Aziraphale sighed as he noticed and reconsidered. “All right. What would you like to talk about?”

“I’m not really sure. I brought you this.” He reached into his pocket and offered Aziraphale a flower, although rumpled, it was beautiful. He accepted the courting gift as his cheeks flushed. Before he could respond more, Aziraphale spotted Crowley walking toward them with another woodcutter.

“Well, I’m glad we had this conversation.” Aziraphale abruptly turned and walked away, leaving Gabriel surprised and a little hurt. Aziraphale passed Crowley, his eyes averted as The alphas faint scent washed over him. Crowley glanced back at the omega as he walked away.

Aziraphale helped Uriel prepare dinner that night, yet dutifully ignored her. Uriel, of course, took notice, “You know, I had a sweetheart when I was your age, too.” Aziraphale looked up, intrigued despite himself. Uriel smiled, slyly at his reaction.

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened. My parents arranged for me to marry your father, and that was the end of that.”

“Didn’t you want to marry your sweetheart?”

“Of course, I did. But there’s more to marriage than being in love. Love doesn’t always last, and it certainly doesn’t fill your children’s bellies in the winter.”

“You’ve never wished you could have married that other boy?

“Not even once.” Aziraphale eyed her, still uncertain.  
The next day Aziraphale found himself in church, praying in front of an altar, dripping with prayer candles. Crowley knelt next to him and lit one of the candles. “We need to talk.”

Crowley and Aziraphale stood behind the church, out of sight. Crowley looked off into the woods, his back to the omega.

“You have to go through with it. You have to marry Gabriel.”

Aziraphale took a step toward him. He hesitated as he gathered the nerve to speak, “I don’t care what my parents want. They don’t own me. I love you.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me. Doesn’t it matter to you?”

“It’s not our decision to make.”

“You sound like my mother.”

“Then maybe you should start listening to your mother. It’s over. They had to find out eventually. Don’t turn this into something that it’s not. We had our fun, but that’s all it ever was.”

Aziraphale looked up at the alpha, his face showing how shocked and confused he was, “I don’t believe you.”

Crowley growled. “Go home, Aziraphale. Go home and grow up.” 

Aziraphale gaped at Crowley as he started walking away.  
“I don’t believe you!” The omega watched, heartbroken as Crowley kept walking, never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley you fool
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it!!


	5. How strange to have a sister, Aziraphale thought. Someone you might have been.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people deal with the wolfs arrival well...  
Some do not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so all mistakes are mine! Hope you like it.

The woods were silent when Sandalphon bathed in the cold stream. The sun had barely peaked, rays of light just shining through the trees. The beta smiled at the looks of a new beautiful day.  
The village square was bustling with activity, but there was a palpable tension. The herald changed the picture of the three-quarters moon to a full moon with an evil face.

"Full moon! Full moon! Full moon!"

Aziraphale emerged from his cottage to see Anathema, Bellum, and Lues waiting for him. They all started to the village but stopped when Aziraphale notice something. In the shadows next to their cottage, Sandalphon was giving Michael a Stern lecture. Michael turned to see Aziraphale, her face ashen and eyes teary. Aziraphale started to walk to them, but Sandalphon stopped them.

"This doesn't concern you, Aziraphale."

"Yes, father." Aziraphale reluctantly turned and walked away, the girls following him. Anathema gave Michael a concerned look before walking by.

The group walked silently through the village, Aziraphale was lost in thought, stung by his father's brusk dismissal.

Soon Anathema piped up, "What's wrong with Michael?"

Bellum turned, "How would you feel if you were in love with your sister's fiancé?" Aziraphale stopped short and gave Bellum a sharp look

"Michael is not in love with my fiancé."

Bellum rolled her eyes, "Really? So she's just had a crush on him since she was ten?"

"As if she would tell you something like that." Aziraphale scoffed.

"_She_ didn't. She told my sister." Bellum frowned at Aziraphale's look, "Did you honestly not know?"

Aziraphale had no idea but tried to hide it, along with the sorrow for his sister. Just then, they passed the blacksmith's shop where Gabriel worked with his father, Metatron. Gabriel smiled at Aziraphale, causing the omega to blush and hurry by.

"Come on; we're going to be late." Aziraphale chided, turning away from the smug look Bellum gave him.

The dark forest was quiet as the quartet walked down the path to Madame Tracy's cottage. Bellum lagged, tired, and grumpy. She stopped at a fork in the road staring at a branching, smaller path into the forest. She looked at it for a beat contemplating the narrow and overgrown. Anathema suddenly noticed that Bellum wasn't with them. She looked back and saw the girl start down the other path. Anathema gasped

"Bellum…?"

The others stopped and hurried back to the fork, quite dismayed to see Bellum headed down the overgrown path. Aziraphale furrowed his brows. 

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You can't go that way. You have to stay on the path."

"This way is faster."

Lues scoffed. "But it's not safe. My brother says the bridge is rotten."

"I don't care. It's bad enough working all day in that smelly cottage. It's not reasonable for them to expect us to walk that far every day on top of that." Bellum walked at, defiant even as the rest of them looked more and more nervous.

Lues bit her lip. "If you get lost, nobody will come looking for you. Not tonight." The last part gave Bellum pause as she looked down the narrow path. She grudgingly turned back as it started to seem a little too ominous. The rest of the group exchanged quiet looks of relief. The group continued as the wind blew leaves across the abandoned path.

The group was quite busy with sewing and knitting projects as Tracy helped Anathema on the spinning wheel. She stopped them suddenly  
"Everyone finish what you're working on. Your parents will be worried if you're not home before it starts to get dark." The four of them began to pack up when Lues sighed.

"I wish someone would just kill that stupid wolf."

"You can't just kill it. It's not an ordinary wolf. It's devil-wolf. A servant of Satan himself." 

Anathema pressed. Prudence rolled her eyes in a very 'whatever' fashion.

Bellum nodded along with Lues, "Who cares what it is? It's only one night a month. You stay inside, lock up the animals, and you don't go into the forest. It's never killed anyone from the village, and as long as we leave it alone, it never will."

Tracy made a soft noise, "My goodness. I had no idea that young people were so woefully uneducated these days." Based on the looks the group gave her, she continued. "Our village was not always like this. When I was young, this was an extraordinary place. Traders and merchants came here from lands I'd never heard of, selling things I had never seen. King Philip the Bold even visited here once. But that, of course, was before the Wolf came. Your parents fear the Wolf because they remember when it did kill people from the village. Break down doors in the middle of the night and snatch children right out of their beds. Rumors began to spread that we were cursed. That was when our village began to die. And that was why my husband led a group of men into the woods to kill the Wolf. But instead, it killed him." Aziraphale let out a little whimper as he had never heard that story before.

"After that, people didn't much have the stomach to go hunting for it anymore. But something had changed. The Wolf stopped killing in the village. Even our livestock was usually safe, as long as they were brought inside. So we decided it was safer to compromise. We gave the Wolf its one night a month, the night of the full moon, and it's left us alone ever since.

Aziraphale squirmed, "People still die…"

Bellum shrugged, "Yes, but no one we know."

Tracy just continued, "Everyone knows what should be done. But it's not always easy to do what you know is right. Sometimes it's easier to settle for being safe." Aziraphale frowned, unsatisfied.

The people of the village hurriedly brought their sheep and pigs Into their homes. Doors were shut and barricaded. Sandalphon was outside the family cottage, nailing the shutters closed.  
Later that night, the family sat at the dinner table in silence. Sandalphon set down mugs for everyone. Michael numbly picked at her food, not touching the drink. Aziraphale finally brought up the nerve to speak and turned to Uriel.

"You were right about Crowley. I was childish…. But I'm not going to marry Gabriel." Sandalphon and Uriel stopped eating, while Uriel leveled a cold look at Aziraphale.

"You'll do as you're told. It's all been arranged."

"The family gains the same no matter which one of us marries him. And I don't love Gabriel. Michael does." Michael looked up, somewhat shocked to be dragged into it.

"She's right. It's not fair. I will gladly trade places with her."

A moment passed and without looking up. 

Michael whispered. "Shut up…"

Aziraphale was stung, the smile wiped from his face "I'm sorry… I…"

"Please. Just shut up and mind your own business." A tense moment passed, and Aziraphale looked away, hurt, and confused.  
Aziraphale was fast asleep. Next to him, Michael looked over. She was wide awake, she snuck out of bed and carefully snuck down from the loft. Michael quietly put on a red Riding Hood. She accidentally kicked a pan on the floor and bent down to silence it with a hand. She winced as she listened to hear if anyone had awoken.  
Michael slipped out of the house, shivering in the cold. She moved the hood around her tighter as she looked around. The full moon lit up the eerily deserted village. The ghost town silent, save for the moon sign creaking on its rusty hooks from the breeze.

Michael nervously walked along the road leading away from the village. She startled at every sound. The full moon was visible in the sky above her, through the skeletal branches of the dark trees. She came to the overgrown path noticed earlier, she took a deep breath and started down it.

Michael reached an old rope bridge, spanning a deep gully and fast-moving river, strewn through with jagged rocks. Michael gave the bridge a nervous look and started across it. The boards creaked loudly under her feet, as the bridge swung in the wind. She only breathed when she was safely on the other side.

Michael came to a grassy meadow bathed with moonlight. She stood in the middle, next to a large rock and looked around. Michael was alone, cold, and afraid. She took off her Riding Hood, folded it, and placed it on the rock. Michael began to disrobe her dress and undergarments folding and stacking them as well. Soon she was standing naked, her arms clutched around her breasts, shivering with cold and fear. Somewhere deep in the night, a wolf howled.

Aziraphale woke up groggily to find Michael's bed empty; he thought nothing of it. When they were all well into their lessons that morning, there was an urgent knock at the door. Everyone stopped, surprised.

Tracy answered it to a young man, sweaty, and out of breath from running.

"What on Earth --?"

The young man glanced at Aziraphale, something in the betas eyes made the omega go pale.

Aziraphale hurried into the clearing, followed by Anathema, Lues, and Bellum, trailing behind. He pushed through the gathered crowd before stopping short.

Michael was dead.

It was unclear what was done to her, but Anathema vomited at sight. Sandalphon held Uriel as she cried on his shoulder, Aziraphale was shattered as he stared at the body.

Aziraphale curled in the fetal position on their- His bed clutching Michael's cloak to his chest. He had cried his eyes out. Tracy set a cup of tea down next to him, as Aziraphale watched. It was nice not being alone in the loft, but Tracy winked as she sprinkled dark herbs into the tea.  
"It's my little secret. A pinch will help you rest. A little more, and you'll sleep through the end of the world." Tracy smiled, and Aziraphale smiled back weakly.

"I think I'd like that."

Michael's body lay cold on a table, Aziraphale watched as Uriel and Tracy bathed her body. Suddenly his grandmother stopped. She found something clutched in Michael's hand. A troubled look crossed over her features.  
Aziraphale raised an eyebrow in concern, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Tracy sighed, curtly wrapping the finding in a washcloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this one made me sad. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it!


	6. Had I wanted to spare its life or prolong its misery? I've never wanted to know the answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurt me a lot.  
I'm mad at Everyone  
You're gonna hate me definitely. 
> 
> Also tw for child abuse, mentioned prostitution, all around mean People

That morning the Church was somber. Sandalphon and Uriel sat on Aziraphale’s left while Tracy sat to his right, holding the omega’s hand during Michael’s funeral. Anathema sat with her mother, Beelzebub, and Adam, her brother, The same boy who performed magic in the squares of the town. The Priest, Father Dowling, conducted the service.

“Wherefore each man and woman that is wise, make him ready thereto; for we all shall die, and we know not how soon…” 

The villagers left the Church many sad faces after another. Adam played in the cemetery, unaware of his surroundings. Father Dowling frowned disapprovingly, seeing this Beelzebub angrily pulled Anathema aside. 

“Take your brother home.” Anathema was embarrassed but did as she was told. She grabbed Adam and dragged him away, but he fought her, crying and kicking the whole way. 

Aziraphale and his family were met by Gabriel and his father, Metatron. 

The older Smythe alpha spoke soberly. “She was a good girl. We all loved her.” Metatron looked to Sandalphon but briefly glanced at Uriel. Aziraphale noticed the look before much else could happen. The omega’s eyes were drawn away by Crowley, leaving the Church. They made brief eye contact before Gabriel interrupted.

“I’m here for you, too.” but Aziraphale was too caught up in Crowley as he walked away.

Ligur, the town bailiff, presided over a gathering of the villagers. Aziraphale, Uriel, and Tracy sat with Sandalphon, who was angrily addressing the crowded room. “The line has been crossed. The beast must be destroyed!” 

A merchant spoke up, “Your daughter crossed the line. She went into the woods.” 

“She was taken. She must have been!” 

The same Merchant responded flippantly. “So the wolf broke into your home, Stole, your daughter. WIthout waking anyone of leaving any sign at all?” 

Hastur, the residing Reeve spoke up as well. “It’s been almost thirty years since the wolf killed someone here. We’ve left it alone. Why would it suddenly come and take one of us now?” 

Madame Tracy gathered her nerve and stood up “I know something.” Sandalphon and Uriel gave the Grandmother surprised looks. She walked up to the table and handed Ligur the wadded up washcloth from earlier. “I found this. I believe it must belong to her attacker.” 

Ligur unfolded the washcloth. There were a few strands of hair inside. He gave Tracy a sharp look. “This is not animal hair.” 

“No it isn’t. It’s human.” A stunned silence came over the room. 

“No man could have done the things that were done to your granddaughter. It must have been the wolf.” 

“Yet she was holding a man’s hair in her hand when she died.” 

“What are you suggesting, Madame?” 

“That the man and the wold may be the same.” a hushed murmur traveled through the crowd. 

“A werewolf.” Ligur spoke.

Father Dowling spoke up then “It would explain much. The Pope himself has declared that such creatures exist.” The thought gave everyone pause. 

The same MerchantMerchant scoffed and stood up, “Even if you’re right. It doesn’t help us. The woods are filled with hermits and strangers. If there is a werewolf among them, how will we find it?” 

Ligur narrowed his eyes at the interruption “There are experts in these matters. Men who find and try witches and werewolves. We could request the Church to send someone.” Tracy gave the bailiff a sharp look.

“Not someone. You’re talking about Father Shadwell.” The statement sent a ripple of commentary throughout the room.

Ligur gave a curt nod “He is the Church’s most successful werewolf hunter.

Metatron frowned “But what of his methods? The man once burned down an entire village to root out one witch.” 

Ligur glared “Unsubstantiated rumors. The Church has appointed him the Witchfinder General of all Christendom.” 

Father Dowling let out a noise of his own “That is also unsubstantiated.” Ligur eyed the Priest, but Warlock stood his ground.

“I have the utmost confidence in the ability of the Witchfinder General to determine the nature of the beast and put an end to it. I will dispatch a messenger in the morning.” 

“Even if Father Shadwell agrees to help us, it will take weeks for him to get here. That means another full moon. Maybe two. We must defend ourselves.” 

A long silent beat went on until Gabriel stood. “He’s right. The beast broke the peace, not us.” Gabriel turned to Sandalphon, “I will help you kill it.” 

Metatron gave Gabriel a stunned look. But after another long moment, Hastur, the Reeve stood up too. “As will I. We all will.” 

As the dawn started another day, Aziraphale was about to leave until he saw Michael’s red riding hood. He gave it a solemn look. 

A light snow had fallen, the quartet walked to Tracy’s house, but Aziraphale sadly lagged behind. He was lost in thought as a small hand clutched the red cloak he was wearing. Anathema waited for Aziraphale and offered her hand. Aziraphale sadly smiled as he took it, Lues and Bellum let them catch up before continuing together. 

When Aziraphale returned home, Uriel was making dinner. The beta stopped short when she saw Aziraphale in Michael’s red hood. 

“Who gave you permission to wear that?” 

“Nobody. I just---”

“Your Grandmother made that for Michael. Take it off.” Aziraphale hesitated but did as he was told. Uriel snatched the cloak away as a moment passed. 

“It was folded when they found her. Her clothes, too. Did you notice?” 

“Someone must have folded them.” Uriel spoke. Aziraphale was nervous to voice his thoughts but finally looked up.

“She was so unhappy.” 

Uriel turned. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “What are you saying?” 

“Maybe she went into the woods on purpose. Maybe she wanted to die.” 

Suddenly: Uriel slapped him across the face. Hard. “Michael’s soul is at peace with God. Don’t you ever again suggest otherwise.” Uriel turned away in tears, Aziraphale was stunned speechless.

Aziraphale trudged through the mud toward a dilapidated cottage, tears in his eyes. If there were train tracks in the fourteenth century, this place would be on the wrong side of them. Aziraphale gathered his nerve and knocked on the door. A long beat passed, and the door opened. Crowley gave him a surprised look; Aziraphale gazed into his golden eyes, choking back tears. 

"Are you alright?"

"I’m sorry. I need to talk to someone. Can I come in?” Crowley balked at the omega. Just then, a figure appeared. Aziraphale couldn’t believe his eyes Bellum stood behind Crowley, the beta naked. 

“No you can’t.” She sneered. Bellum wrapped an arm around Crowley’s waist. Pressing her breasts flush against his toned back. Aziraphale gave the alpha a stricken look and ran away. Crowley watched him leave expressionless. 

After lessons were over the next day, the girls were ready to leave except for Aziraphale. He sat alone by the fire as Bellum gave him a sly look as she slunk out the door. When the girls were gone, Tracy sat down next to Aziraphale. 

“I hate the cold. Why can’t we have lessons in the summer?” 

“I suppose that would be easier. But then that would defeat the purpose. People only change when things are difficult.” Aziraphale gave her a look of understanding then turned. Tracy put a hand on his shoulder and left him alone to stare into the fire. Aziraphale couldn’t help but envy Michael at that moment. 

Anathema came home to a shocking scene. Her stepmother Beelzebub, half-naked, wrapped in a blanket viciously beating Adam with a switch. Anathema’s heart lurched, and she hurriedly pulled her off of Adam, and he ran away. “I caught to the little bastard watching us!” 

“Watching what?” Just then, the MerchantMerchant entered from the bedroom, adjusting his clothes. He hesitated when he saw Anathema, then dropped a handful of coins on the table and left. Beelzebub put the coins in a leather purse as Anathema glared at her. 

Beelzebub sighed and looked down, “it’s money, isn’t it? You could make twice this your first time. They pay more for virgins.” Anathema recoiled in disgust and stormed out in tears. 

The full moon sign swung in the wind, a few flakes of snow whipping through the air around it. 

Metatron picked up a hammer and pickaxe. He handed the hammer to Gabriel and fixed him with a serious look. 

“Don’t do this for Aziraphale. He can’t marry you if you’re dead.” 

Gabriel calmed his voice as he lied through his teeth “I’m not doing it for him.” 

“Your mother would be proud to see the alpha you’ve become.” Gabriel was moved, nodding as he was at a loss for words.

The tavern wasn’t so much of a tavern, but more the home of someone who decided to brew some beer and sell it. Sandalphon stood before a group of men. All of them have had too much to drink 

Sandalphon bellowed to the men “My father died trying to kill the wolf. For forty years, we have lived in fear of it. But no more. And never again. We don’t need a Witchfinder General to rid us of this hell-hated beast. Because by God and all that is holy. The Beast of Villiers la CroisaCe shall die tonight!” The men cheered wildly around Sandalphon as they rejoiced in nervous excitement.

Sandalphon lead the drunken group through the streets. The rest of the villagers lined the streets, watching them go. Adam tried to join the hunters, thinking it was a game. But Anathema quickly caught him. Crowley shook his head at the dubious spectacle, and Gabriel spotted him. 

“You’re not coming with us?” 

“Are you joking? These fools are as likely to kill each other as they are anything else.” Gabriel shot him an angry look before moving on. 

Aziraphale and Uriel gave Sandalphon a goodbye. Aziraphale spotted Crowley through the crowd and quickly looked away. Just then, Gabriel and Metatron passed by. On impulse, Aziraphale ran up and kissed Gabriel on the mouth. He brought the omega into his front, holding him by the waist, pressing their bodies close. Aziraphale whimpered softly. When he was sure Crowley had seen, he pulled away cheeks bright red and quickly walked away. Gabriel gave Crowley a gloating look, as the other alpha scowled and growled low in his throat. 

The men had taken up positions just inside the treeline, one every twenty feet surrounding the village. They each had lit torches. Gabriel crouched in the brush as Sandalphon walked the line of men.

Gabriel was quick to do as he said when Sandalphon commanded him to douse his torch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this and it wasn't even the worst. Hope you enjoy  
Yell at me in the comments!


	7. There must be a God because you are the Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am cruel to my children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
short one I split up my original 6 and 7  
TW animal death  
body horror

The full moon was high in the night sky as snow fell slowly around the anxious hunters. Metatron clutched his pickaxe tight, joined by the Reeve, the merchant, and the carpenter. They all shivered from the cold and nerves as they stared wide-eyed into the dark and silent woods…

Aziraphale laid in his bed, still awake. Suddenly a wolf howled outside, causing his eyes to widen. 

Hastur heard the wolf and clutched his old sword tighter. Nearby the merchant cowered in the brush. Metatron listened as the wolf howled and howled, louder each time. The carpenter nervously peered from his cover.

As the howling got closer Aziraphale went to the window, opened the shutter and cautiously peered out. He was startled as a horrible scream rang through the night. 

The carpenter heard the scream and ran toward the source. He only found an extinguished torch on the ground. There were footprints and blood in the snow. The brush around him rustled, the carpenter leaped to his feet, ax held at the ready as he breathed heavily. Only to be met by the other men lead by the Reeve.

“Was that screaming?” 

“I don’t know.” the carpenter responded. Suddenly the merchant went ghost white,

“Look--” the others followed his look, there in the snow was a large paw print. The men stared at it in nervous awe. Suddenly the same scream pierced the night, this time from more rooted in the woods. The men shared a wary look but started after it.

They ran into a still clearing, the snow-covered brush as high as their waists. They paused and listened but only heard silence. They carefully made their way in the direction of the screams. Frost brittle leaves crunched under their feet, disturbing the fragile silence. Suddenly-- something moved in the brush. All they saw was the snowy brush violently shaking as, whatever it was, darted off. It was almost too fast to follow with the eyes as it raced past them, knocking the merchant flat on his ass. But it was gone before they could get a look at it. The merchant startled as Hastur pulled him to his feet. 

“Which way did it go?” 

The merchant pointed a trembling finger, the Reeve plunged into the brush after it, the men following at his heels. Hastur lead the men to the foot of a steep and rocky hill. A dead-end But when the screams were heard again, they looked up the hillside. 

The men shifted in fear as the carpenter swallowed. “The caves. It’s in the caves.” 

The men stood in the mouth of an extensive cave, relighting their torches. The screaming echoed from inside the cave. It became apparent; when the carpenter lifted his torch, that the cave was as deep and dark as a monster’s throat. The men started to crowd inside, all growing more and more unnerved as the screaming continued. They arrived at a fork in the tunnel, yet the echoing was so bad it was impossible to tell where it was coming from.

“Split up. Two groups.” Hastur ordered. Half the men took one fork, half the other. The group led by Hastur crowded together, hunched low. The screams started getting louder. The Reeve stopped and listened. He turned toward a deep crack in the cave wall. The screams were coming from inside. He shone his torch inside and lowered his head. He walked forward as the cave floor took a steep dip. He kept a hand on the wall to support himself. 

Suddenly his feet skid on a patch of loose pebbles. Losing his footing, Hastur slid down the steep floor. He dropped his torch as his hands flailed, unable to stop himself. Soon he found himself falling off a low cliff into the darkness. He tumbled head over heels down a rocky slope splashing hard into a shallow underground river. The torch rolled off the ledge and fell onto the shore, a shower of grit and pebbles. 

The Reeve got up grimacing in pain. He grabbed the torch and shone it around. He softly gasped as he saw Metatron, the alpha leaning against a rock, the ground beneath him wet with blood. Still spreading from a dark wound between his legs.

Hastur rushed to his side and signed the cross over himself, seeing the wound. Then from behind a low menacing growl. He turned to see a huge snarling grey wolf. Metatron’s pickaxe was jutting from between the shoulder blades. Hastur froze, suddenly realizing he had dropped his sword. He splashed around in the river, blindly feeling for it in the water. The wounded animal growled, blood bubbling from between its sharp teeth, Reeve found the sword just as the wolf attacked. 

The village was immersed in a blanketing silence. The sun was starting to light the sky, revealing a peacefully glistening blanket of snow across the village. The men began to return from the woods. Aziraphale and Uriel were among the villagers breathlessly awaiting them. There was no way of telling whether they were met with success or failure. But as they neared, it became apparent; As Hastur led the group, proudly displaying the pike, he carried with the wolf’s severed head. 

The villagers cheered, but the men were weary and subdued. Uriel and Aziraphale found Sandalphon, and he hugged them tight.

Suddenly a woman gasped, all eyes were drawn to the men; they carried Metatron’s body on a travois. Uriel choked back her reaction. Gabriel walked with the body, eyes red, and cried out. Something broken within the alpha, he passed Aziraphale without looking his way.

The village was still on edge, sorrow around every corner at two deaths so close. But the business was starting to return. Gabriel hammered at a red-hot iron horseshoe. Shirtless, his chiseled muscles glistening with sweat the cold winter air couldn’t keep out of the forge. Aziraphale entered slowly, cheeks pinking, and something twisting inside at the sight of the alpha. Gabriel didn’t seem to notice, Aziraphale hesitantly waited for another beat.

“I heard your father wounded the beast. He was a brave man.” 

“Did you hear what it did to him? It chewed off his private parts.” Aziraphale was a little stunned and clueless, this didn’t stop Gabriel from working, his back to the omega yet. “And I did nothing. I was too scared. I couldn’t move. I just let my father be eaten alive.” Aziraphale moved toward the alpha; his heart was lurching. Gabriel shrugged him away. “No, I don’t want you here.” Aziraphale gave him a sad look but left. Gabriel just continued to hammer away on the anvil.

A lone coffin was lowered into a grave. Father Dowling was blessing it. Gabriel stood at his side. Aziraphale was there with Anathema. Agnes eyed the omega, whispering close to his ear.

“I thought your mother would be here; they used to be quite close.” Aziraphale gave the older woman a sharp look, but Agnes said nothing more. Aziraphale gazed down at the coffin with a sudden realization.

Uriel was soaking clothes in a bucket of lye, crying as she worked. Aziraphale approached as she quickly wiped her eyes. A moment passed as the omega gathered his nerve

“You told me you had a sweetheart before you were married. It was Gabriel’s father, wasn’t it?” Uriel froze as she faced Aziraphale, without answering. “Michael was in love with Gabriel. She could have married him.--- Couldn’t she have it?” 

“We arranged for you to marry him.” 

“But you gained the same no matter which one of us married him. So why did it have to be me?” 

“I think you know the answer to that question.” 

“No, you say it.” 

Uriel’s eyes welled up. “Michael was Gabriel’s half-sister. She was not your father’s daughter.” Aziraphale suddenly looked ill. He reluctantly looked at his mother.

“Am I? Do you even know?” 

“Yes. I was already pregnant when your father and I married.” 

“Does he know?” 

“No. And he must never know.” tears spilled down Aziraphale’s cheeks as he walked away.

“Aziraphale!” a moment “Promise me you won’t tell him.” Aziraphale gave her a look that didn’t promise much, as he left without answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the bad guy? Guesses in the comments will get a kissie


	8. the way that we don't know ourselves because we stand too close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Messiah.... Or doom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned death animal and human

Tracy ladled soup into a bowl and brought it to Aziraphale, the omega’s eyes were red from crying.

“I’ve found that there’s no burden that doesn’t at least seem a little lighter on a full stomach.”

“I don’t know what to do. My mother wants me to pretend like I don’t know. How am I supposed to go on living in that house?”

“You have a right to be angry with her. But try not to hate her. Too much hate will eat you alive.” Aziraphale nodded as he rested his head on his grandmother’s shoulder. 

Aziraphale entered the village that night. The sound of raucous laughter and carousing met his ears. Every cottage in the town was dark except one, the tavern. Aziraphale gathered his nerve and turned toward the noise.

Aziraphale tentatively entered the tavern. There weren’t many people there. Just Beelzebub and a few rowdy men making a lot of noise. Aziraphale instantly spotted what he came there for. Sandalphon slumped in a corner, drunk, and passed out.

Aziraphale steered Sandalphon through the cottage doorway, dropping him into the bed next to Uriel. The beta was already half asleep. Uriel gave Aziraphale a silent look. She turned away, Aziraphale sighed as he sat next to his father. He kissed the man’s clammy forehead and stood up. Before he could leave, Sandalphon, clumsily took his hand, “You’re a good boy.” Aziraphale allowed a sad smile as he placed the man’s hand back on his chest, and he left.

The wolf’s head was placed atop a stake, in the middle of the village square. Children threw rocks at it, Aziraphale watched with Anathema and Lues. Lues spoke up as she looked away from the grizzly sight “I heard there’s going to be a festival on the night of the next full moon. To celebrate.”

Anathema looked excited, “A festival? I’ve never been to one!”

“My father said he hasn’t seen one since he was a boy.” Lues agreed.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? You think because things have been a certain way your whole life that they’ll always be the same. Then overnight, everything just changes.” 

Aziraphale was distracted, not able to respond. Amidst the morning bustle, he saw Bellum laughing with Crowley. Anathema noticed, about to mutter something of sympathy. 

Just then, they heard horses approaching, scads of them. Everyone stopped what they were doing, listening, suddenly apprehensive. The trio turned to the sound to see a dozen soldiers in identical armor. Silver helmets gleaming in the sun, riding into the square atop armored steeds. The villagers gaped at them in awe.

The soldiers rode escort to a white coach with a red cross on it, drawn by a white and a black horse. A figure rode inside, cloaked in darkness. Aziraphale gave it a wary look. Leading the soldiers was the captain of the guard, his helmet adorned with a blood-red plume. He brought the caravan to a halt in front of the merchant’s shop. 

“This is the Villiers la CroisaCe?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Summon your bailiff. My Master would speak with him at once.”

“Of course, my lord. May I ask to what does he owe this honor?”

“He requested the services of His Emminence. The Witchfinder General. You may tell him that he has arrived.” All eyes turned to the figure in the coach. Only a bejeweled hand is visible, resting on the coach’s window.

A soldier placed a wooden step next to the opulent coach, while another opened the door. The whole village was turned out but kept their distance. Even Ligur, who stood front and center, seemed uneasy. The figure emerged from the coach. A grizzled man with perpetrating eyes and a grey beard. He wore a strange amalgam of priestly white robes and decidedly un-priestly battle armor. A broadsword hung from his hip, the hilt depicted Christ on the cross, though with the sword sheathed, the cross was upside down. This was Father Shadwell.

Ligur cleared his throat “This is indeed an honor, Your Eminence.”

Shadwell made no response. His eyes landing on the severed wolf’s head on display. Ligur smiled proudly 

“As you can see, our werewolf problem has been dealt with.

“That is no werewolf.” Surprise and outrage rippled through the crowd, Aziraphale and Anathema shared a shocked look.

“When a werewolf dies, it returns to its human form. If what you killed was a werewolf, then you would have a human head skewered atop that pole.”

Hastur scoffed. “And I suppose you’ve seen this? A wolf turning into a man?” Shadwell leveled a look at the Reeve and slowly walked toward him. Hastur was taller, but Shadwell was no doubt the bigger man. The Reeve’s eyes flickered nervously to the armored soldiers and their swords.

“My wife’s name was Penelope, she was very pretty. We were very happy.” Hastur tried to keep the confusion off of his face. As Father Dowling and Ligur shared uncertain looks. “We lived in a village, not unlike this place. Not unlike this place, our village was plagued by a werewolf. I went out with some men to hunt it. It never even occurred to me that we might actually find it. But we did.” Everyone’s attention was drawn, all eyes on the General.

“It attacked me. All I saw were yellow teeth. I hacked at it with an ax, and suddenly it was gone. There was blood on my ax. I had cut off one of its paws. I picked it up and put it in my sack.” Shadwell paused. “When I returned home in the morning, I found my wife with a bloody rag tied around her left wrist. When I opened my sack, the werewolf’s paw was gone. This is what I found in its place.”

Shadwell opened an old leather sack on his belt, reached in and, pulled out a woman’s mummified hand wearing a wedding ring. The crowd let out a litany of gasps. “Her name was Penelope. She was very pretty. We were cery happy until the day I killed her.” Shadwell gave Ligur a hard look. “Your werewolf is still alive. I promise you it will kill again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos! Find me on tumblr at gay-park-ranger!


	9. His memory loved him too much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tension is mounting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long!! Some crazy things have been happening with my account.

Every door was guarded by a soldier, Shadwell and Ligur sat in front of the gathered villagers. Shadwell’s captain stood behind him. Aziraphale nervously noted that the captain wore a spiked flail, shaped like a thick skull with spiked coming from it. 

“I have examined the body of your blacksmith. There were bruises on his neck from where the beast held him in it’s Jaws. Squeezing so he could not scream.” Shadwell spoke with a sickly nonchalance. 

Sandalphon grimaced. “But he did scream. We _all_ heard him scream."

“Only when it wanted you to. Metatron was used as a bait to lure you into its own theater it prepared.”

“Theater? My father is not playacting. He is dead.” Gabriel snarled. 

“And I killed the beast that did it,” Hastur added. 

“That’s what it wants you to think. It did kill your blacksmith. But the animal that you killed was not the werewolf.” Shadwell reiterated a bored tone like he was speaking to a slow child. 

“There was blood dripping from its teeth.” Hastur pushed

“The blood was it’s own. The werewolf most likely wounded it earlier in the evening, leaving it in the cave for you to find and kill.” 

"_Most likely_" Sandalphon said. “Have you ever heard anything more unlikely in your lives?”

The villagers laughed nervously with a murmured agreement. Agnes Nutter eyed them disappointedly.

Ligur swallowed, “Your Eminence if what you say is true, that we were somehow fooled by this thing, it could not have done so without foreknowledge of our plan to hunt it.”

Shadwell nodded at the bailiff, “That’s correct. The werewolf does not live in the forest as you rather naively assumed. It lives in the village, Among you.” A moment of shocked silence followed. Then a wave of mounting anger. 

Sandalphon stood up and gestured at Gabriel. “You come here to tell us that this boy’s father died for nothing? You accuse us and call us fools. Well, I believe what I can see with my eyes. That wolf is dead. I know it’s dead because I was with the brave men that killed it.” 

The merchant piped up, “And what of the festival?”

Ligur turned to the man, “The festival was to celebrate the death of the Wolf.” 

The merchant growled. “And we say it’s dead! We’ve spent every full moon for the past forty years cowering in our homes. We’ve earned a celebration.”

Hastur joined with an angry shout, “And paid for it in blood!” 

Ligur gave Shadwell a nervous look, to which the hunter shrugged. “Have your festival. I will stay on here until then to ensure that you have the celebration you all so richly deserve.” This seemed to appease the villagers, especially the smug merchant. A look passed between Shadwell and his captain, Aziraphale witnessed it, and it made the omegas stomach churn. 

The sign in the village square hung an angry, full moon, but it was offset with ribbons and mistletoe. Despite the biting cold of the winter, the village was happy and excited. 

Shadwell was anointing each of his soldiers with holy water, held by father Dowling within the church. The hunter chanted a haunting rendition “Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen.” 

Aziraphale gathered with his family in their cottage. He wore his best church dress, his hair was decorated with ribbons, the curls tied elegantly in the back. Sandalphon was asleep in a chair beside the fire, a flask in hand. Uriel was knitting peacefully. 

“I’m going to the festival.”

“All right then.” The beta didn’t look up from her knitting. Aziraphale left without another word.

Shadwell knelt in prayer in the church, his face was eerily lit up by the flickering candlelight. He kissed the image of Christ on the hilt of his sword. 

Arriving in the village square, the festival was in full swing. A bonfire roared in the center; the villagers were merry singing and drinking. A man in a homemade wolf costume jumped out, startling the women and children. The children gathered sticks to chase him as he comically ran away. Aziraphale watched them fondly with Anathema and Lues. Adam was laughing and chasing the wolfman, but an older boy purposely tripped him, while another stole his cap, teasing the poor boy. Beelzebub was too busy carousing to notice, and Anathema frowned.

“I’m sorry…” She hurried to help Adam as Aziraphale and Lues watch.

“She acts more like a mother to him than a sister, more than his own mother frankly.”

Aziraphale nodded, “Someone has to look after him.”

They heaved a collective sigh, “I know. But who looks after her?” Aziraphale gave Lues a sad look.

Shadwell’s captain stood guard watching; from the church, the sounds of the festival echoed. 

Men were playing joyful music as couples danced. Anathema danced with Adam and Lues with an older boy, a secret flush to her cheeks. But Aziraphale sat alone, watching forlornly as Crowley danced with Bellum. It was then that Gabriel stumbled toward Aziraphale with a beer, the latest of many. The alpha followed Aziraphale’s look to see him watching Crowley. Gabriel glared at the other man. 

He abruptly pushed his way toward Crowley, grabbing his shoulder roughly, spinning him around. Crowley was startled but ready to laugh it off. “Take it easy, friend.”

“You didn’t come with us, the night my father died.” Aziraphale rushed to pull Gabriels much larger form away. 

“You stayed here and let the real alphas and men do the work you didn’t have the belly for.”

“Please. Don’t do this alph--” Gabriel brushed him aside, a bit too hard as Aziraphale stumbled, Crowley watched the omega as he instantly grabbed hold of Gabriel’s wrist. 

Gabriel overreacted and punched Crowley hard in the eye. The alpha fell on his ass as the villagers stood watching. Crowley slowly stood, staring Gabriel down, he could easily lay the other alpha out… but decided against it. Crowley shrugged his shoulders, shaking off as he started to leave. Bellum reached out for him but was ignored and shrugged off. 

Aziraphale gave Gabriel a look of contempt as he hurried off after Crowley. Gabriel watched the omega go, full of drunken shame.

Crowley stormed off with Aziraphale running after him. “Crowley! Wait!”

“Why? So you can hit me too?”

“I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Crowley stopped with a growl. He whirled around on the omega, incredulous. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“You’re bleeding…”

“So what? What’s the matter with you? What do I have to do to make you stop caring about me?”

Aziraphale was taken aback, a tense beat passed between them. “You really think I _want_ to feel like this? You think I enjoy feeling foolish every day because I can’t stop loving you?” Crowley’s bravado was starting to falter, the alpha unable to hide what Aziraphale’s words were doing to him. The omega sniffled and looked up at the alpha with a hint of realization. “Why are you with Bellum? You hate Bellum.”

“I don’t need to like her to get what I want from her.”

“You really are a terrible liar.” Aziraphale placed a trembling hand over Crowley’s chest.

“There. Your heart is starting to beat faster. The holes in your eyes still get bigger when I touch you.” Aziraphale gazed up at him. Crowley desperately tried not to meet his eyes but failed miserably.

“You can say that you don’t love me, but I know what you really feel. I can feel it with my hand, see it with my eyes, our bond is aching to join.”

“I thought being with Bellum would be the one thing you would never be able to forgive. I wanted you to hate me. Aziraphale you are the best thing that could ever happen to me. And I am… The worst thing that could ever happen to you.”

“How could you think that?” Aziraphale asked, wounded by his response. 

“I wasn’t born here. You and I both know what that means. I’m always going to be a stranger to your people. Your parents will never allow us to be together.”

“That means less to me now than it ever has. We can leave here. We can go someplace where we’ll both be strangers. 

“I can’t let you do that dove. You have something here that I never will have. You have a place. You have a family. With Gabriel you can have a future, I’m not going to let you ruin that over me.”

“The only life I want is with you.”

“Aziraphale…. I’m wrong for you.”

“I know you are. But I don’t care.”

Aziraphale quickly kissed the alpha on the mouth before stepping back. Before either could change their mind, Crowley wrapped two deft strong arms around the smaller male, as he kissed Aziraphale long and hard.

A door opened as Crowley possessively crowded Aziraphale inside. The door was shoved close as Crowley pushed the omega against it, knee between Aziraphale’s thighs. The alpha then gently lowered him to an empty horse stall with a pile of soft fragrant hay. Aziraphale gazed surprised up at him. The omega guided Crowley’s hesitant hands to his waist, inching toward his soft hips where his skirt had ridden up. Crowley hesitated.

“I don’t want to wait.”

“But not like this --, I want to marry you.” Aziraphale searched Crowley’s face for a hint of doubt, noting how serious he looked. “I can pack the cart tonight, and we can leave in the morning… Is that too soon?”

“It’s not soon enough.” Aziraphale pulled the lanky alpha onto him, kissing him deeply again. 

\--------

As dusk settled around them, Crowley gazed outside, the coast was clear as he and Aziraphale slipped out, closing the door behind them. 

“You’d better get back before someone misses you.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a lingering kiss, as he pulled away, Crowley saw crystal tears running down the omega’s cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?”

“This feels just like a dream. I’m scared to leave you; I may just wake up.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale possessively as he held him tight, neither of the couple noticing Gabriel, angrily watching them from the shadows….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos, or comment! Make sure to bookmark or subscribe so you get all the new updates...
> 
> I may as well be a youtuber with these outros


	10. A note <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but a quick note :)

Thank you all for being so patient with this story, the next chapter is coming I promise, I've been crazy busy with work...

But also I've decided to make two endings for this story so I had to kind of revise my plot outline and that's what's taken the most of my time 

Thank y'all so much for being patient! I hope to get the next one out soon! ♥️♥️♥️♥️


	11. Note part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a question

Another non update

But a little poll for anyone who cares xD 

Would you guys prefer longer chapters with a longer wait time or shorter chapters at a more frequent update speed??


	12. like a tree that had been hacked down to its breaking point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain rang the church bell, as people fled the village and ran to the church. The few villagers left hurried into their homes and bolted the doors behind them as the soldiers searched the nearly empty streets for the wolf, swords drawn and gleaming under a bloody silver moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being patient! Hope you like this chapter!

Aziraphale returned to the festival with an extra pep in his step. He sat next to Anathema, who pointed out a piece of straw in his blonde curls. Aziraphale brushed it away as his cheeks flushed. Aziraphale’s eyes drifted upward, watching as the last of the sunlight sunk below the horizon, the moon full and silver. Aziraphale was transfixed, as Anathema watched him curiously.

“I’ve never seen it before…”

Suddenly the church bells started to ring, the villagers falling silent, gazing at one another in confusion. 

Somewhere in the dark a wolf howled. The villagers gasped as panic began to spread, the screams of a woman echoing grimly. In the panic Adam was knocked to the ground.

“Adam!” Anathema cried as something massive pushed through the surging crowd, bursting through the darkness.

It was the wolf; the villagers thought perished. Their faces gaped in horror, the wolf they killed seeming like a chihuahua next to it. But something about it’s face was juxtaposed to canine, ghoulishly human as it howled at the moon.

Suddenly a group of villagers threw off their cloaks, revealing the armored soldiers under Shadwell’s command. Each drawing a gleaming silver sword, pointed at the wolf. They had been lying in wait, and now they successfully had the wolf surrounded. As it snapped and snarled at them.

A moment later Father Shadwell galloped into the square on his own armored steed, wearing a helmet adorned with his golden eagle. Eyes dark as he tugged the reins, his horse rearing back.

“Get to the church, you fools!” The wolf snarled at Shadwell as he let out a battle cry.

“DIE, BEAST! LONG LIVE GOD’S HOLY LOVE!”

The wolf roared as Shadwell and his men charged it. The villagers between them trampled each other to get away. A man was knocked into the bonfire, causing flaming logs to tumble from the pyre and set a cottage ablaze. The wolf easily swatted Shadwell’s soldiers aside like ragdolls. They bravely pressed forward to attack, but they proved no match for the beast. The wolf swatting one of them clean through a wall. Their ambush had backfired.

The kind carpenter spotted Adam on the ground and picked him up, trying to help. Adam fought and screamed, as the carpenter made for the church. Anathema started toward them, a shout of relief bubbling from her throat until she was bowled over by Shadwell’s horse. 

Shadwell grabbed the stake with the previous wolf’s head adorning it, and charged again, wielding the stake like a lance. The wolf easily caught the stake in its jaws, throwing Shadwell off of his horse. Just before the wolf had a chance to jump on the general, more soldiers flooded in to join the fight.

The wolf saw them coming, turning to attack Shadwell’s horse, biting it’s neck and dragging it to the ground, wheezing in fear. As the soldiers closed in, the wolf spun around, hurling the injured horse at the soldiers, knocking them down like bowling pins. Another soldier came from behind, but was knocked by the tail and smashed to the ground by an enormous paw.

Aziraphale hurried to help Anathema to her feet and away from the ongoing battle. 

“Where’s Adam? Where is he?!”

Down the village road the carpenter ran with Adam in his arms. He cried out as Adam bit down hard on his hand and wiggled free. The deaf boy fell to the ground and ran back to the square unaware of the chaos surrounding it.

Anathema ran through the town like a rat in a maze, jostled by fleeing villagers. Aziraphale raced after her, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“Adam! Adam!”

Anathema spotted Bellum and grabbed her begging for help. “Have you seen my brother? Please!”

Bellum just pushed her aside in a panic, a moment later the wolf appeared out of nowhere, jumping on Bellum. She screamed as a sickening crunch rang through the air, as Aziraphale and Anathema cried in horror then ran from the blood pooling on the ground. 

The captain rang the church bell, as people fled the village and ran to the church. The few villagers left hurried into their homes and bolted the doors behind them as the soldiers searched the nearly empty streets for the wolf, swords drawn and gleaming under a bloody silver moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed


End file.
